Quiet noise
by BellaStyles22
Summary: Its a One direction novel. With my own characters to it.   When the band Quiet noise meet One direction it turns to hate with the members Harry Styles and Bowie Jones, will it stay hate? or turn to love? x


**Chapter one**

Whoa whoa whoa  
>Whoa whoa whoa<p>

I declare war on love  
>I declare war on love<br>Finally I'm burning the pages  
>And I declare a war on love<br>And it's not fair to put the blame on you  
>It's not fair to just blame you<br>I kept denying the sound of the sirens  
>So it's not fair to just blame you<p>

For too long I played the pretender  
>But now I'll never surrender<p>

I need it rain-rain-raining diamonds  
>I need the planets all aligning<br>I know that love is more than just surviving  
>I need it raining diamonds<br>Whoa whoa whoa...

I'm not scared, a little reckless maybe  
>Till I hold it in my hands<br>And when I fall madly deeply  
>I wanna fall and never land<p>

I need it rain-rain-raining diamonds  
>I need the planets all aligning<br>I know that love is more than just surviving  
>I need it raining diamonds<br>Whoa whoa whoa...

I've heard it heard it heard it  
>All the lines and the imperfections<br>The perfect words are worthless  
>I'd rather go it alone<br>Whoa whoa whoa...

I need it rain-rain-raining diamonds  
>I need the planets all aligning<br>I know that love is more than just surviving  
>I need it raining diamonds<br>I need it raining whoa  
>Whoa whoa whoa...<p>

I finished the last note in perfect tune and pulled off my headphones. I turned to face my friends smiling cheekily at me. "that was seriously cool" I said and faced the dark window in front of us. I heard a woman's voice come over the speaker who of which is our Manager Clarisse. "That was great girls! 'Quiet Noise' is seriously going to go off the charts with this new album. We need to chat about the up coming tour come on in" I looked at the girls, they shrugged and we all walked into the studio.

Clarisse greeted us with a cup of tea and a hug. We were all sat cozily on the tiny couch.

"We've figured out your supporting act" I looked at her, waiting for her to go on.

"It's the boy band One Direction" she smiled at us. We were all really close. So we knew that Clarisse had a crush on their ex x factor judge Simon Cowel, who is now their manager. We all agree on it and decide to meet up tomorrow with the 5 boys.

"Bowie, Layla, and kara I want to you work on your vocals, but of course I need you bowie to focus 5 times more than the others. Cause you're the lead of course. And Sheea I want you to meet Tom, hes the drummer expert. Go speak with him" we all went off and practiced our things.

The next day I woke to Sheea practicing her drums as usual. I hop to the living area and join her singing and being silly.

Layla and Kara come down the stairs and start to play notes on their guitars.

I laugh and start the lyics to the song while jumping around and singing into a hairbrush.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
>Somewhere too far for us to find<br>Forgotten the taste and smell  
>Of the world that she's left behind<br>It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
>The angles were all wrong now<br>She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground  
>When your head's in the clouds<em>

_Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

_Ba da ba da ba_

_So one day he found her crying  
>Coiled up on the dirty ground<br>Her prince finally came to save her  
>And the rest you can figure out<br>But it was a trick  
>And the clock struck 12<br>Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
>or the wolves gonna blow it down<em>

_Keep your feet on the ground  
>When your head's in the clouds<em>

_Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

_Well you built up a world of magic  
>Because your real life is tragic<br>Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_Well, if it's not real  
>You can't hold it in your hands<br>You can't feel it with your heart  
>And I won't believe it<br>But if it's true  
>You can see it with your eyes<br>Even in the dark  
>And that's where I want to be, yeah<em>

_Go get your shovel  
>We'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle (x2)_

_Ba da ba da ba..._

We all laugh and straddle off to our rooms to get ready.


End file.
